Of Fire and Earth
by ParanoidSleeper
Summary: When Naruto comes close to death, he and Kyuubi make a deal. See how Naruto's life changes with kyuubi on his side.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

As Naruto walked through the village on his way home from the Academy, he vaguely noticed the hatred filled glares that were directed at him. He concentrated on his predicament. The genin exams were the next day and he still could not perform the Bunshin no jutsu.

'Why can't I get it? I know that I'm doing it right, so why isn't it working?' Naruto continued to think of potential solutions barely noticing the three figures silently following him in the shadows.

As Naruto used his short cut through an alley to his home he was cornered by the figures. Only when a kunai was thrown at him did Naruto realize the predicament he was in.

"Well well. What do we have here? A little demon all alone in a dark alley. What shall we do boys?" Asked the first man who wore a chuunin vest and the standard Konoha headband on his arm. Naruto started to panic. He looked around the alley for any means of escape only to find that he was trapped.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think we should let him taste our kunais. Or maybe we should just beat him to a bloody pulp" a sadistic grin spread across one of the perpetrators faces and the others started to laugh maniacally. The three ninjas stalked forward menacingly and pulled out kunais.

"Please, I didn't do anything. Please, just let me go" pleaded Naruto. However, the men just laughed and one of them punched Naruto in the stomach effectively knocking the wind out of him.

"Why should we listen to you demon? You're just a monster. You don't deserve to live. We will be revered as heroes for finally ridding this village of your taint" replied the first man. Naruto looked up at the men with pleading eyes , but only received coldness in return.

'Why does this always happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? All the other orphans are treated fairly, why is it that I am the only one that the entire village hates? I don't understand'

The men came forward and begun to slash and stab at Naruto and occasionally subjected him to punches and kicks. Finally the first man took his kunai and stabbed it into the side of his chest effectively piercing Naruto's left lung.

Naruto could only watch as the blood flowed out of his wounds. He could see some red chakra attempt to seal the wounds, but Naruto was too weak and began to fall into unconsciousness. He suddenly felt as if was falling, and woke to find himself in a sewer with red and blue piping. He could feel a malevolent force coming from one end of the tunnel. Naruto stood up and began to slowly make his way towards the presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Slowly the malevolent presence got stronger and stronger. Finally, Naruto reached a large room with a cage on one side that was held closed with only a piece of paper that had the kanji for seal. As Naruto approached the cage two big red silted eyes appeared in the darkness of the cage.

"Finally my jailor has deemed to present himself to me." Boomed the voice of the creature that lurked in the dark. All of a sudden the figure moved closer to the bars and there stood a great red fox with 9 tails. It was the great Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Y-y-y-you're the Kyuubi. But, I thought that the Yondaime killed you. What are you doing here" Naruto was stunned. He could barely believe that he was in the presence of the very being that nearly destroyed Konoha all those years ago.

"What am I doing here? Are you saying that you did not know that ever since the day you were born you have been my warden? The only being standing between me and Konoha's destruction?" The Kyuubi asked in surprise and outrage.

"What are you talking about? Everyone knows that the Yondaime killed you. But, then again if he killed you what are you doing here and for that matter where are we." Was the question Naruto asked as he slowly turned around and truly inspected his surroundings. "It looks like a sewer in here. A not very well maintained sewer, but a sewer."

"We are in your mind. And what you see is a representation of your mental health. As you can see, your mind is a sewer, which represents the neglect you have suffered over the years. It used to be a pure white room, but it has slowly decayed into what you see before you." Kyuubi explained. "And as I can see that you have no idea as to why I am in your mind I will explain it to you. I am here because on the day that you were born I was put under a Genjutsu that made me go into a rage that brought about the destruction of anything in my path, which was Konoha. As I was destroying Konoha the Yondaime sought a way to stop my rampage, but the only way to stop a demon such as myself is to seal me into a living being. However, it must be a newborn child or else my corrosive chakra would have killed the one I was sealed into. And so you were chosen to be my vessel. You are a Jinchuriki or a human sacrifice."

"So, basically you are the reason all the Villagers hate me and call me a demon."

"Yes, although it wasn't my fault. I was not in control of my mind. However, because of the suffering you have faced because of my rampage I am willing to offer you a deal. In exchange for allowing you access to my chakra and the ability to control both fire and earth without any jutsus, I only ask to be able to view the world from your eyes and that includes sent taste and touch. What do you say"?

A/N: **Sorry about the wait. Here is the next chapter please R & R**


End file.
